The Pocketwatch
by NightWing4390
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Drake Gokuhara finally snaps and runs away from home. Along the way, he finds a pocketwatch that sends him to the city of Zootopia. Here, he'll meet new friends, face challenges, and start a new life. Read more in The Pocketwatch!


Prologue

~Dive to the Heart~

* * *

I was falling.

Everywhere I looked was a pitch black abyss.

I didn't know how long I had been falling. Minutes? Hours? Days, even?

I didn't care. All I wanted was was to fall asleep and let the endless void consume me.

"_Do not give up hope, young one."_

My eyes shot open in surprise from the mysterious voice.

My descent slowed as my feet landed on a seemingly invisible platform. That was, until I took a single step, and hundreds of doves took flight from where I was standing, revealing a large circular platform made from stained glass.

My eyes widened in shock. 'I recognize this place,' I said to myself. 'Is this a Dive to the Heart?'

My first instinct was to observe my surroundings. As I did so, I noticed three pedestals sitting apart from each other around the platform. Each one had a weapon floating just above it. These weapons were the Dream Sword, Dream Rod, and Dream Shield.

"_Choose the power you desire."_

I approached the pedestal with the Dream Sword. It looked like a normal shortsword with a blue handle and a black Hidden Mickey symbol in the middle of its yellow hilt. The moment I grabbed it, I heard the voice speak.

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_

_Terrible destruction._ Those two words were enough to send shivers down my spine. Destruction was something I _definitely_ didn't want. I placed the Dream Sword back on its pedestal and walked towards the next weapon.

The Dream Rod was a magical staff, its handle being the color green, and its ends a light tan. A brown disc separated the handle from the light blue Mickey head on top.

"_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."_

After some thought, I replied, "I don't think I would use magic very often." I returned the Dream Rod to its proper place.

I stood in front of the final weapon, the Dream shield. It was a pentagonal shield. It had a red border, four of it's corners sporting an iron bolt. It's bottom three corners were curved, the middle one not as much as the other two. Most of the face of the shield was as black as the abyss surrounding me, save for the red Hidden Mickey in the center with a gold outline.

"_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."_

I reached out to grab the shield… and immediately regretted it.

"Ouch!" I yelped as the edges cut my hand. This thing's rim was razor sharp! The pain quickly subsided, however, and as I looked at my hands, I saw no wounds.

"This place is weird," I mumbled.

The voice chuckled._ "Indeed it is."_

I spotted a handle located on the back of the shield, so I grabbed that instead of the sides. I definitely wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"_Is this the power you seek?"_

_Kindness to aid friends._ That sounded like me. I made my decision.

"It is," I answered. The Dream Shield suddenly vanished in a flash of light. When the light dissipated, I could feel a soothing energy flow through my body.

**Learned **_**Cure**_

**Heals a small portion of HP**

"_You have chosen the power of the guardian."_

The pedestals suddenly disappeared, and the glass platform below me began to shatter into pieces.

I began sinking even deeper into the dark abyss.

* * *

It was mere minutes before I spotted another glass platform. But, this one… this one was almost blank. The only image visible on the platform was… me.

I landed on said platform and took in my surroundings once more, but mainly gazing at the nearly-blank platform. Why was it all white?

From behind me, I heard a voice identical to my own.

"What is most important to you?"

I turned to face the stranger, only to find a pitch black silhouette of myself standing there, awaiting my response.

I decided not to question the abnormality standing before me, and answer his question.

"That's easy," I responded. "The most important things in my life are my friends and loved ones."

"What is it that you fear most?"

What I fear most…? That was a tough one. Scaring me was a very difficult task after everything I've been through. That being said, it was not impossible. There were still several things that scare me.

"I'm scared of being alone; having no one to turn to."

"What do you want out of life?"

Those words played over and over in my head like a broken record. What I want…? I've been miserable for so long. It's been years since I've felt even an ounce of joy. I want to be happy.

"I just want to be happy again…"

The silhouette said nothing. The mysterious voice spoke up again.

"_You value friendship. You are afraid to be alone. You wish to be happy once again. Is this the path you desire?"_

I nodded.

"_Very well. Your path is set. Your journey begins at midday."_

Everything started fading to white.

"_Stay strong. Hold onto your light, and remember..."_

_"The pocketwatch will be your guide."_


End file.
